Fantasía o Realidad
by Lena Tao
Summary: Este es un fic UA, contiene un poco de lemmon y mucha drama y tal vez humor si ustedes lo consideran. Es un yohXanna
1. Default Chapter

Hola todos los que lean el siguiente fic!!! Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí está un fic de Shaman king (otro). Ah, pero los personajes NO son mios ni nada así, son de su creador (un genio). Bien, este fic es UA, nada q ver con la historia eh? Lo digo para que luego no digan que no se nada y que estoy bien pen.... Pensándolo bien, mejor vayamos al grano y disfruten la historia!!! AH, quiero reviews eh?  
  
¿¿¿Fantasía o Realidad???  
  
Cap. 1 ¿Qué le pasa?  
  
Habían transcurrido ya dos años desde que Yoh y Anna se habían conocido. No eran los mejores amigos ni mucho menos hermanos ni primos. Vivían juntos solo porque asistían a la misma universidad. A pesar de eso, eran muy diferentes: Yoh era muy alegre, siempre estaba sonriendo y era súper tranquilo, aunque a veces era muy pen... muy estúpido, pues. Anna era completamente opuesta a él: era muy fría y jamás sonreía, además era fuerte y dominante. No era como cualquier chica, su carácter era frío e independiente. Pero su fuerza era lo que Yoh admiraba de ella. Le gustaba que ella conseguía todo lo que quería, comenzaba a enamorarse de ella.  
  
Pero la vida nunca es de color de rosa, mucho menos para Anna, quién tras un oscuro pasado, se refugiaba en otras cosas.  
  
Amos tenían ya 18 años, muy grandecitos. Últimamente Yoh notaba que Anna estaba muy distante, incluso más de lo normal. De todos modos trató de no darle importancia, pues ella se enojaría. Él siguió actuando como siempre.  
  
-Anna, no quieres ir a la fiesta a la que nos invitó mi hermano Hao?-  
  
-No, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-  
  
-Awww, por favor! No quiero ir solo!-  
  
- Pues ve con Tamao-  
  
- No, presiento que yo le gusto y... me da mala espina-  
  
- No es mi problema-  
  
-Por favor!!! Te prometo pasar un buen rato-  
  
- Porque lo dices? Que habrá?-  
  
- Pues... voy a estar yo n_n-  
  
-POW-  
  
-Ok, dejaré mis estupideces para otra ocasión n_x-  
  
- Te lo recomiendo-  
  
- entonces si vas?-  
  
-No-  
  
-Anna!!! Va a haber bebida gratis-  
  
- o_0 que esperas!? Vámonos!-  
  
-n_nU ok, pero arréglate, no?-  
  
- POW-  
  
-ok, x_x entonces vete asi de fachuda-  
  
-POW POW-  
  
- TTT_TTT-  
  
Un rato después, Anna salió de su cuarto con una minifalda y una playera súper pegada. Todo combinaba perfectamente. Yoh estaba que no le alcanzaba el papel higiénico para detener la gran hemorragia NASAL que estaba teniendo ( xD pa' aquellos mal pensados).  
  
-Ya vámonos-  
  
-Si Annita-  
  
-No me digas Annita-  
  
-Ok Anni-  
  
-Tampoco Anni-  
  
-Está bien anna u_u-  
  
-tampoco así-  
  
-Entonces como?-  
  
-Kyouyama-  
  
-u_uU está bien-  
  
Tras esto, ambos salieron de su departamento para dirigirse a la fiesta.....  
  
Continuará......  
  
Jajajajajajaja, que tal quedó este capítulo??? Algo gracioso, aunque mis amigas me dicen chocolatitapor mis malos chistes u_u. En fin, otra vez estoy escuchando Michelle Branch pero no lo puedo evitar! Me encanta su música!!! Si a alguien + le gusta, pues agréguenme a su msn : fire_fly70 hotmail.com, o si quieren hablar de shaman king, de lo que sea. Este capítulo me quedó corto, pero los que vienen van a estar más largos y ya no va a tener tanto humor, va a ser más drama y eso, aparte le agregué un poquitín de lemmon. Quieren un adelanto de lo ke sigue? Pues va a salir HAO!!!! (siempre) y mi LEN, asi que no se lo pierdan. Llevará por título 'Fiesta y Alcohol' y espero subirlo lo más rápido que pueda, pues entré a clases y Mate anda pesado, sobretodo por el profesor que nos hace la vida de cuadritos. O_o, ah, si el profe Alejandro está leyendo esto, le mando saludos n_nUUuu.  
  
Bueno, ya aburrí, no creo que quieran saber de mi vida, asi que me despido!!!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LENA::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Echen desmadre, ganen reportes de mala conducta y... escuchen a... pues a.... Avril Lavigne!!!!! 


	2. FiEsTa Y aLcOhOL

Hola a todos!!! Me da mucho gusto que algunas personas ya hayan empezado a leer mi fic, ojalá y les guste lo que sigue. En este capítulo se encuentra casi todo el lemmon de mi historia, así que está algo fuertecillo, pero es mi primer lemmon, igual y no está tan fuerte como ustedes esperaban T_T, bueno, no los entretengo, Disfruten el fic!!!  
  
¿¿¿Fantasía o Realidad???  
  
Cap.2 Fiesta y alcohol  
  
Finalmente llegaron al gran lugar. Era muy padre y agradable. Yoh se sentía felíz al llevar a una chava tan guapa a la disco, pero algo lo distrajo.  
  
-Hola Yoh.  
  
-Len!!! Hola amigo!.  
  
-Veo que ya botaste a la chica hielo.  
  
-Anna? No, ella viene conmigo.  
  
-Donde?.  
  
-Ahí está (la señala).  
  
-Esa no es Anna.  
  
-Si lo es.  
  
-Claro que no! No recuerdo que estuviera tan buena.  
  
-u_u cuidado con lo que dices Tao.  
  
-Que son novios o que?.  
  
-Pues no, pero es mi amiga.  
  
-Nah, te la quieres coger.  
  
- No, bueno si, pero ella nunca se deja, aunque vivamos juntos.  
  
- Ah canijo! Yo ya me la hubiera cojido.  
  
-No se puede, es muy estricta.  
  
- Ni modo.  
  
Asi siguieron platicando los viejos amigos, mientras Anna se acercaba a la barra.  
  
-Deme lo más fuerte.  
  
-Enseguida.  
  
Anna comenzó a beber y alguien se le acercó.  
  
-Hola Anna, disfrutas la fiesta?.  
  
-Hao.  
  
- Veo q ue te gusta el alcohol.  
  
- Así es ( dijo acabándose la bebida).  
  
- No recuerdo que te gustara el... tequila.  
  
- Uno cambia.  
  
- Si, ya me di cuenta. Y que has hecho?.  
  
- Lo de siempre.  
  
-Que es lo de siempre?.  
  
-..............  
  
- Excitar a mi hermano y de paso a mi?.  
  
- Ustedes se excitan, yo no hago nada.  
  
- (dirigiéndose al cantinero) un tequila y una cerveza.  
  
- Una no tiene la culpa de ser tan sexy.  
  
- Claro que no (sonríe y comienza a acariciar la pierna de Anna).  
  
- Que haces?.  
  
- Nada (retira su mano). Aquí tienes (le entrega otro vasito con tequila).  
  
- No gracias.  
  
- Yo invito, no lo puedes rechazar.  
  
- (lo mira y toma el tequila) que es lo que quieres?.  
  
- Que acaso no puedo pasar un rato con mi cuñada?.  
  
-No soy tu cuñada.  
  
-No andas con Yoh?.  
  
- Jamás he andado con él.  
  
-entonces tengo una oportunidad?.  
  
-como quieras (se acaba otra vez el tequila).  
  
-Quieres más?.  
  
Mientras tanto, con Len e Yoh...  
  
-Yoh, jamás la has visto en el baño?-  
  
-Uy si! Muchas veces!.  
  
-En serio?!.  
  
-Si! Cuando se peina, cuando se lava los dientes...  
  
-Uy amigo, te falta experiencia u_uU.  
  
-Tu tendrás mucha.  
  
- A güevo.  
  
-Ni siquiera tienes novia.  
  
-.......................  
  
-Muajajajajajajajajajaja, te he ganado!.  
  
-Un segundo! Tu tampoco! Anna está contigo solo porque van a la misma universidad!.  
  
-Y que? Por lo menos una chica sexy vive en mi departamento.  
  
-Ay, algún día encontraré a alguien.  
  
- Si sueña.  
  
De nuevo con Hao y Anna...  
  
- Yo le dije a ese zorro que no lo haría con él, pero, me ofreció diez mil pesos!!!. Aún así, me negué, oh si, yo no soy tan fácil. (estaba un poco borracha).  
  
- En serio? Apoco eres virgen?.  
  
-Claro! No perdería mi virginidad a menos que el chico tuviese bolas grandes y un buen cuerpo.  
  
-Creo que sé a quién te refieres.  
  
- En serio? Pues preséntamelo.  
  
-Lo tienes enfrente de ti.  
  
-Eeeeeeee... tú?.  
  
-Así es.  
  
- Tu quieres quitarme mi virginidad?.  
  
- Sería maravilloso, pero se que te negarás.  
  
-Por supuesto. Tu me caes mal, de hecho te odio; y tu hermano es taaaaan estúpido.  
  
-Toma más, yo invito todo.  
  
-Pero... hip... no te daré nada.  
  
-No te preocupes, no será necesario pedírtelo.  
  
En otra parte del lugar...  
  
-Te lo digo Len, te pasaré el número de unas amigas.  
  
-Que crees que soy? Un zorro como tu hermano Hao?.  
  
-Eeeeeeeeee.  
  
-Crees que me quiero coger a las chavas? A chavas como Anna?.  
  
- Hablando de ella, donde está?.  
  
-Fue a la barra, no la viste?.  
  
-Espero que no beba demasiado.  
  
-Pero así te la podrías coger.  
  
-Nah, no sería capaz de hacer eso.  
  
-Ya veremos.  
  
Por otro lado....  
  
-Entonces nunca lo has hecho Annita?.  
  
-No (súper borracha) aún no.  
  
- Vaya...no tienes experiencia.  
  
- Que dices?! Yo podría hacerlo mejor que tus prostitutas!!!.  
  
- No me digas...  
  
-Claro que si.  
  
- Me gustaría hacer la prueba.  
  
-ah? (duda un poco) pues... yo soy mejor.  
  
- Y como saberlo?.  
  
- (se enoja) acaso dudas de mi experiencia?!.  
  
- pues no te he visto actuar.  
  
-Aprenderás a respetarme, vamos a hacerlo ahora mismo!!! (se sube en las piernas de Hao).  
  
- (piensa) perfecto, justo lo que quería.  
  
- Verás que tanta experiencia tengo!.  
  
- Anna... (la separa) acepto tu reto, pero vayamos a un lugar más cómodo.  
  
Caminaron por un largo pasillo y Hao se detuvo ante una habitación. Anna se estaba desmayando pero Hao la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama.  
  
-Que te parece si mejor yo te enseño lo que sé?.  
  
La acostó en la cama y se subió encima de ella. Rapidamente le subió la falda y él se bajó los pantalones, dejando ver sus grandes atributos, tanto por adelante como por detrás. Muy hábilmente (porque será???) le quitó la tanga a Anna y en un sabio movimiento la penetró ferozmente. Ella solo mantenía los ojos cerrados, haciendo ligeras muecas de dolor.  
  
-Annita...aaahhhh... tanto que desee...aaaa..... este momento!.  
  
Dijo Hao mientras la penetraba más profundo, al punto que la cama se movía de adelante para atrás. Rápido le quitó toda la ropa a Anna e hizo con ella todo le que le pegó la gana.  
  
En otro lado....  
  
- No veo a Anna por ningún lado.  
  
-Yoh, ya me cansé, vámonos!.  
  
-Y ella?.  
  
-Pues que luego se vaya.  
  
-Pero es muy peligroso!.  
  
-Ya vámonos!.  
  
-Ok, solo espero que esté bien.  
  
Y así abandonaron el lugar, sin saber que Hao se estaba aprovechando de Anna...  
  
Continuará...............  
  
Y que tal quedó este capítulo??? Un poco más largo, además, creo que le cambié mucho la personalidad a Yoh convirtiéndolo en un chico pervertido y rompecorazones u_uU. No creo que en serio se coja a Anna, al menos en mi fic, por ahorita, no. Como se habrán dado cuenta, fue un lemmon muy ligerito, pero es que tan solo tengo 14 añitos!!! Perdón para los que esperaban un lemmon más fuerte, pero recuerden que la historia no ha acabado y que le puedo agregar más cosas (risa macabra). Para el próximo capítulo, Anna conoce a un tipo que se llamará Orlando (no precisamente Orlando Bloom) y se hacen buenos amigos, pero Yoh le confiesa algo a Anna. Bueno... voy con los reviews (eeeeeeehhhh!!! Esta vez no hablé de Michelle Branch!!!)  
  
Seinko: me alegra mucho que te guste mi sentido del humor, y no te preocupes, que no eres la única que es de la generación de Tamao y Pilita, ya somos 2 n_n. Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado! Ahí te va un chiste: que le dijo un 4 a un 40? Para ser como yo, tienes que ser sin-cero; (se escuchan muchos grillos) jajajajajajaajajajaja, bueno, a mi me gusta n_nU. Bueno, cuídate y no olvides... escucha a Avril Lavigne!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rika Asakura: tienes un poco de razón, me pasé al convertir a Anna en una alcoholica, pero si vamos a esos temas, también se volverá drogadicta n_nUUuU. Como está eso de que la imitas??? O ella te imita??? Soy una mal pensada acaso??? O_o, ojalá no sea lo que estoy pensando, aunque... yo si la imito n_n. Aquí está el lemmon que pedías, ojalá y te inspire para tu fic. Cuídate!!  
  
Minamo: Aquí está el segundo capítulo y el lemmon que pedías, espero no haberte decepcionado, ya que es un lemmon muy bajito, pero ya sabes, la edad. Necesito conseguir experiencia o_0, olvida eso n_nU. Tal vez puedas ayudarme con algunas ideas, te lo agradecería mucho!! Bueno, cuídate, Bye!!!.  
  
Ya sé que son muy pocos reviews, pero todos son positivos. Muchas Grax!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno, una última cosa: tal vez me tarde en subir el próximo capítulo, pero es que sigo en exámenes, mañana tengo Historia, luego Biología y luego Matemáticas y parece que nunca acabo, así que sorry si me tardo, pero estoy segura de que lo acabo, de alguna forma pero lo acabo. Muchas gracias a Seinko, Rika Asakura, Minamo, María (Tsubaru), Cinthya (me dio valor para escribir el lemmon ligerito). Y claro, a mis amigas inseparables, Lyah, Lysah, Hannah y todos los que me conocen, aunque no sepan que escribo estas cosas ._.U . Hasta la próxima!!! Bye!!!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LENA:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::  
  
Echen desmadre y escuchen..... Natalia Lafourcade!!!! 


	3. SeXo y DrOgAs

Hola otra vez!!! Grax x todos los reviews, muy positivos. Bueno, pues aquí está el tercer cap. He estado muy atareada, asi que perdón x la tardanza, pero sigo en exámenes, mañana tengo quimica, pero trato de subirlos lo más rápido. He publicado un nuevo fic que se llama 'Naked' es un songfic, ojalá y lo puedan leer. En cuanto al fic de Confusiones, pues sé que me he tardado, pero ahí voy! Espero acabarlos todos pronto, pero sigo necesitando un final para el de Confusiones!! Ayuda!! Bueno, mejor lean n_n....  
  
¿¿¿Fantasía o Realidad???  
  
Cap. 3 Sexo y drogas  
  
Anna despertó en la madrugada y le dolía la cabeza terriblemente.  
  
-Que pasó?- dijo sobándose la cabeza.  
  
-Hola Annita-  
  
Anna enseguida volteó y vio a Hao a su lado, en una cama, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban sin ropa.  
  
-Que pasó aquí?!-  
  
-Lo que tenía que pasar Annita-  
  
-Hao! Que demonios pasó?!-  
  
- Pues tuvimos sexo-  
  
-Que??????????!!!!!!!!-  
  
-Si, no me digas que no lo recuerdas-  
  
-Pero... como??!!-  
  
-Verás, tu dijiste que tenías mucha experiencia y vaya que me hiciste gozar!!!-  
  
- Que???!!! Cuando??!!-  
  
-Anoche, en la barra-  
  
-Hao... me emborrachaste-  
  
-Yo? No hice nada, tu fuiste la que bebió-  
  
-Pero que demonios te pasa?!-  
  
-De que?-  
  
-Tu sabías que me gusta el alcohol!!-  
  
-Y eso que?-  
  
-que tu debiste haberme detenido!-  
  
- La plática estaba interesante, mi Annita-  
  
-No me digas así, maldito bastardo. Te aprovechaste de mi estado y... me violaste-  
  
-No fue mi culpa. Tu también lo quisiste!-  
  
-Estaba borracha!!-  
  
-Tranquila- dijo él mientras la iba a abrazar..  
  
-No me toques!!!!!- dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y se cubría con las sábanas. Rápidamente se vistió.  
  
-A donde vas a las 4 de la mañana?-  
  
-A mi departamento. Eres un sucio bastardo!!! NO te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!!-  
  
Tras esto, salió rápido de ahí. Aún seguía mareada y no se ubicaba muy bien, pero se acordó de su celular y le habló a Yoh.  
  
-Yawn! Bueno?-  
  
-Yoh, soy yo, Anna-  
  
-Anna! Donde demonios estás?!-  
  
-Escucha, me perdí "no le puedo decir que pasó".  
  
-Donde estás?-  
  
-Que me perdí-  
  
-Ah... pues, que hay cerca?-  
  
-Eeeeeeeeee.... Espera, hay un letrero que dice.....-  
  
-Huh?-  
  
-Ah! Dice Calle Slayer (perdón, no se me ocurrió otro nombre, además veo mucho Buffy n_nU).  
  
-Ah! Voy por ti ahorita mismo, pero Anna....-  
  
-Eh-  
  
-Ten mucho cuidado, es la zona fea de la ciudad-  
  
-Ok-  
  
Tras esto, Anna colgó y decidió sentarse en la banqueta, pero.....  
  
-Mamacita!!!-  
  
-Huh?-  
  
Era un grupo de chavos que al parecer tenían botellas de alcohol y... droga?.  
  
-Porque no vienes con nosotros?-  
  
-Bastardos (susurra)-  
  
-Hey!-  
  
Un chavo se acercó a ella (de la misma pandilla).  
  
-Oye, como te llamas?-  
  
-Que te importa-  
  
-Parece que tuviste un día difícil-  
  
-No es tu asunto-  
  
-Sé como lo puedes olvidar-  
  
-Ah si? No me importa.-  
  
-Prueba esto-  
  
El chico sacó una bolsita con algo muy raro adentro.  
  
-Que es?-  
  
-Tu pase a la felicidad-  
  
-Si como no-  
  
- En serio! Pruébalo!-  
  
-Como confiar en ti?-  
  
-No te vas a arrepentir, te lo prometo (le da el paquetito).-  
  
-.......................-  
  
Entonces Anna tomó el paquetito y lo aspiró (o se lo tomó, yo que sé =P).  
  
-Y... te gustó?-  
  
-Que es?-  
  
-Te gustó?!-  
  
-Si, pero que es?-  
  
-Es coca, mi amor-  
  
-Que?????????!!!!!! Cocaína!!!!????-  
  
-Si, te gustó?-  
  
-Que?! Bueno... si.  
  
- Aquí tenemos para cuando quieras (dijo señalando a su banda)-  
  
- En serio?-  
  
-Si, pero... todo tiene un precio-  
  
-Y cual es?-  
  
-No te preocupes por eso ahorita n_n. ven con nosotros, te ayudaremos a resolver tus problemas-  
  
-ok-  
  
El tipo llevó a Anna con los demás y la sentó con ellos en la banqueta.  
  
- Y como te llamas linda?-  
  
-Anna-  
  
-Mucho gusto, soy Orlando.  
  
-Ajá. Eso es tequila? (dijo señalando un par de botellas).  
  
-Si, quieres?-  
  
-Si-  
  
Orlando le dio una botella a Anna y ella comenzó a beber. El se dio cuenta de algo.  
  
-Y... que te hicieron?-  
  
-De que?-  
  
-Te ves deprimida-  
  
-Ah... es que...-  
  
-Si?-  
  
-Me violaron-  
  
-Ah, ya veo-  
  
-Ajá-  
  
Así continuaron platicando un rato. Había algo que Anna notaba en él, aparte de que era alto, de buen cuerpo, ojos azules, tez blanca, cabello corto, sonrisa linda (que calor no?). Había algo más.  
  
-Porque eres adicto Orlando?-  
  
-Porque no tengo familia-  
  
-Yo tampoco-  
  
-Vives sola?-  
  
-No, vivo con un amigo-  
  
-El que te...-  
  
-No, su hermano-  
  
-Ah, ya veo-  
  
- Son muy diferentes. Uno es lindo y bueno, mientras que el otro, su hermano, es un sucio bastardo cerdo-  
  
-Ya veo-  
  
De repente llegó Yoh en su auto (uno normal, no era lujoso ni nada x el estilo). Al ver a Anna con todos esos tipos corrió hacia ella.  
  
-Anna!!-  
  
-Que?!-  
  
-Que está pasando aquí?!-  
  
-Nada! Estos son unos amigos, él es Orlando-  
  
Yoh no dijo nada, solo miró a Anna y la tomó del brazo, rápidamente la jaló hacia el auto y arrancó.  
  
- Que te pasa?! Ni siquiera me despedí!-  
  
-Estás loca!-  
  
-Que???!!!!-  
  
-Crees que no conozco a esos tipos?!-  
  
-De que hablas?!-  
  
-Ellos venden droga y son alcoholicos Anna!-  
  
-Y eso que! No todos son unos bastardos!-  
  
-Que ingenua eres! Todos, absolutamente todos son así!-  
  
-Orlando no!-  
  
-Ay ni empiezes!-  
  
De repente detuvo el auto, ya habían llegado al departamento. Yoh bajó rápido seguido x Anna. Había empezado a llover, cada vez con más intensidad, ambos seguían bajo la lluvia, Yoh seguido x Anna.  
  
-Que no empieze con que?!-  
  
-No me vas a decir que él te gustó-  
  
-Que??!! Que te sucede?!-  
  
-Que me sucede de que?! (seguia caminando)-  
  
-Yo que sé... de repente actúas como si, como si yo te importara!-  
  
En ese momento Yoh se detuvo bajo la lluvia, la cual aún no cesaba, solo para encontrarse con el rostro de Anna.  
  
- Anna, me importas. Me preocupas más que yo mismo! No puedo solo dejarte ir y ver como echas todo por la borda- (otra vez, buffy).  
  
-Pero... porque?-  
  
-Porque te amo Anna.-  
  
Anna solo agachó la vista.  
  
-Ahora me entiendes Anna?-  
  
-Yo....-  
  
Pero Anna se vio interrumpida, pues Yoh le colocó su abrigo sobre ella, quién estaba empapada. Yoh levantó la mirada de Anna y con una gran sonrisa le dijo.  
  
-Entremos o vas a enfermarte n_n-  
  
-Ok-  
  
Entraron a su departamento e Yoh sentó a Anna frente a la chimenea, con una taza de chocolate calientito, ella seguía un poco confusa, pensando en...  
  
-Hao?-  
  
-Uh?-  
  
-Es Hao en el teléfono-  
  
-Ese bastardo-  
  
-Pregunta que si llegaste bien-  
  
-Préstame el teléfono-  
  
-Ok-  
  
Yoh le dio el teléfono a Anna, la cual se lo llevó (el teléfono eh?) a su cuarto y se encerró.  
  
-Hola? Yoh? Sigues en la linea?-  
  
-Puto bastardo-  
  
-Annita! Como estás?-  
  
-Como te atreves a llamar?!!! Después de lo que me hiciste!!!-  
  
-Quería ver si llegaste bien-  
  
-Púdrete- (cuelga y sale de su cuarto).  
  
Al verla tan alterada, Yoh le pregunta.  
  
-Que sucede?-  
  
-Se cortó la llamada-  
  
-Ah bueno, será mejor que descanses-  
  
-Si-  
  
Tras esto, Anna volvió a entrar a su cuarto e Yoh al suyo.  
  
¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que tal quedó este capi????? Bastante largo, considero yo. Antes había dicho que la mayoría de lemmon iba a estar en el capi anterior, pero ya le puse más, que va a estar, me parece, en el prox capi. Adivinen ahora con quien lo va a hacer Anna, es muy lógico. También aprovecho la ocasión para decirles a los que les gusta Shaman King y que leen mis fics que se unan a mi comu. Está en construcción, advierto, pero le estamos echando muchisimas ganas los administradores y yo. Sería más fácil si se unieran y nos ayudaran con imágenes y todo eso. Al momento solo somos 4 administradores, pero quiero juntar un maximo de 6 administradores. Asi que ya saben, si les gusta Shaman King y quieren pertenecer a una nueva comu, pues adelantito está la pagina. Si quieres ser administrador, solo envíame un correo a fire_fly70(arroba) Hotmail.com ---- solo hay 2 vacantes (k bien sonó eso n_n). pero en el mail deben de poner como minimo 6 razones de que te guste shaman king. Ok??? En serio necesitamos ayuda. Claro, les agradezco a mis amigos administradores Zero, Anna y Subaru que me han ayudado muchisimo! Bueno la pagina no le hagan caso al nombre, es para hombres y mujeres, ok??? Bueno, pronto el prox cap!!!!! Espérenlo y muchas gracias a todos los que enviaron reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LENA TAO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
EcHeN dEsMaDrE, rEpRuEbEn (como yo =P) y EsCuChEn a t.A.T.u.!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
